My Sweet Punishment
by Aphrodite's Apple
Summary: She's an innocent girl that everyone loves. He's a school officer that each person adores. They're best friends, that's what she thinks, but to him… she's more than that, because she's the only one who captured his heart.
1. Natsume's Duty

**My Sweet Punishment**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

**.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

** . **

_Summary_: She's an ingenuous girl that everyone loves. He's a school bureaucrat that each person adores, but afraid of him coz of his cold-attitude. They're friends; that's what she thinks, but to him… she's more than that, because she's the only one who captured his heart.

**.**

**Aphrodite's Note**: Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I revised the story. It's _all_ **new **and I changed the plot, because it seems like it's out of the topic and stuff. It's really childish when I re-read this and I'm really embarrassed. And now that I _think_ that I have a _better _vocabulary, I revised the whole story so you wouldn't criticize me or something. :P

_Reminders_**: **I'm not perfect. English isn't my first language. No flames please. Please Review.

Thank you for reading! :) Natsume's a little OOC, and some fluffs ahead. :)

**.**

Original Published Date: November 1, 2009

Revised: October 8, 2010

**.**

**Chapter I – Natsume's Duty**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga's POV**

I'm currently lying on my bed, using my arms as my pillow, staring at the white ceiling above me.

I usually don't talk to myself like this but for _this_ time, I'll try it. Today, I felt like I want to reflect on my status as a human being. First of all, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, 17. People say that I'm a genius, but one fact about me is I'm filthy rich; Thanks to my dad. My mother is _really_ juvenile and my little sister inherited it. Well technically, she's still a kid. I mean, she's four years old.

I'm studying at Gakuen Alice, a hall of ivy for affluent kids like me. I'm not a scholar or something, but they appointed me to be a Public Moral Committee's Intelligence, also known for the term PMCI. It is a position that's even _higher_ than a student council president. I honestly dunno what _duty_ I have for having that title. I mean, those freaks at school voted me, just because I'm good looking.

Good looking. Yes, they think that I'm handsome. I was actually surprised when I learned that I even have a fan-club. I don't really care… who actually cares about what they look? That's only for goo-goo girlies right?

I have a best friend, Ruka Nogi. He's really kind, I tell you. Another fact is that Ruka and a certain '_she'_ are the only ones that I can _ever_ trust. Unfortunately for me, he's currently at France. I'm actually from France too, but Aoi and I transferred. It's just that, I'm not really into _breads _or _pastas_. You know what I mean. It's not my culture. I'm Asian, and that's reality. However, _she _is the only girl I had an interest on. And fortunately for me, she's with me here in Japan.

Gakuen Alice is just around our village, The Saint Alice Hill. So I'm not using my car when I'll go to school. Besides, Aoi and I love to walk. Aoi and I are pretty close, because I'm the one who's fetching her at her school, the Gakuen Alice Kindergarten Angels. I do not trust our butlers/maids/etc. They might kidnap my little sister, and I'm not going to allow that.

Suddenly, my alarm clock rang. Tch, as if I'm still asleep. I turned it off, getting my ass out of the bed and did some stretching. I walked towards my bathroom to prepare for this so-called Monday.

**.**

After preparing myself, I went to the dining room, ate a piece of pancake. I'm not a type of person who's eating a heavy breakfast.

I checked Aoi if she's ready to go now. When she saw me, she smiled and run towards me.

"Good morning, Onii-chan! Let's go to school, or else we're gonna be late!" She said, jumping up and down, just to show her excitement. I half-smiled at my sister. I know… she's my weakness.

"Hn." I muttered as I held her hand and we're ready to go at school.

**.**

After I ushered Aoi by to her classroom, I went to the main gate of Gakuen Alice High School. I leaned to a tree near the entrance gate, and checked my watch, 7:56 AM. I smirked, Four to five minutes to go.

I saw a little girl running to the gateway of the academy. She waved her hand at me, I smiled although she cannot see it.

"You're late." I stated a fact as I raised a raven brow to a panting Mikan Sakura.

I always tell her that I'm waiting for her because I'm fulfilling my job as a PMCI officer so I'm assigned to do stuff like this. I always reasoned out that Jinno is the head of our discipline office, so I wouldn't want to know what he'll do if to me if I wouldn't follow his instructions. And she's too stupid and innocent to believe it.

"I'm not, it's just that _you're_ too early!" She hissed, catching her breath, totally denying the obvious.

Mikan Sakura, one of the _few_ reasons why I still go to school. She's the only one who's able to answer back at me. She's the only one who actually cares for me here in Japan. She's the only one who's got the guts to talk to me when I transferred here, and she's the only girl that I ever trust. Meaning, she is the certain girl mentioned above.

"Check your watch, little girl." I said, putting my right hand on my pocket.

"It's 8:00. See, I'm not late!" She denied, and I rolled my eyes.

"Our first class starts at 8:00, baka. Let's go, Jinno old-head is our first subject." I enunciate, beginning to saunter so that she'll follow me.

"Natsume, wait for me!" She vociferated as she strolled right beside me.

**.**

After Jinno gave us his lectures, home works, and activities, he _finally_ left the room. They bid him goodbye but I remain seated on my chair.

While waiting for the next teacher, I'm currently lying on my chair using my arms as my pillow, my legs are practically hanging and my feet are on the table. A Naruto manga on my face to cover my sleeping features.

"Mikan, I don't understand why you won't make it official with Hyuuga-kun, I mean, you're practically heads over heels with one another." I heard the voice of the girl with a perm-hair who used to have a _huge_ crush on me, conjectured with Mikan.

"I don't get what you mean, Permy-chan. You're confusing me… What is it again?" Mikan, being the innocent little girl she is, asked once again. I sighed, the Perm-Girl should mind her own business.

"Nevermind Mikan, just forget about what I had told you." Shouda asserted, still skeptical.

"Mind your own business, Shouda. You should've let Mikan comprehend her own feelings." Imai divulged, cutting in to their conversation.

"Alright, I get that already. That's why I told her to forget about what I've said." Shouda defended.

"Okay guys? You're really confusing me." Mikan claimed, still puzzled.

But before they could answer, I heard the door opened. It seems like Misaki already breezed into the classroom. Time for some biology crap.

"Natsume, wake up. Misaki-sensei's here." Mikan said, poking my right arm so that I'll get up. Tch, it's not like I'm still snoozing, but I'm going to pretend so that they'll not think that I've eavesdropped to their little chit-chat earlier.

**.**

"Natsume, come on! We can't be late. Aoi and Youichi are waiting for us." Mikan reminded me as I lazily stretched my back and my arms, yawning. Mikan's the only one that I've ever allowed to see me like this.

Youichi is Mikan's little five-year-old brother. That kid is just like me, and Aoi resembles Mikan. Youichi and Aoi are both kindergarten students at Gakuen Alice Kindergarten Angels. Some of the students here are telling us that they're just like Mikan and I.

"Pack your things up." I retorted, quite unsure if she already did.

"I already did."

"Let's go." I said as I took her bag from hers, obviously carrying it for her. I then entwined her right hand with mine, and we're ready to go.

Of course, the stares of all the students in the hallways are given. We're already accustomed with it so it's not a big deal. While walking, Mikan started a conversation. Though it looked like that I'm not interested, I'm listening to all of her bantering.

"Natsume, I wanna go to the Central Town, I'm running out of Howalons. After dropping Youichi and Aoi off to our houses, can you accompany me? Hotaru doesn't want to go, she said she's busy. Mom wouldn't allow me if I'm alone." She questioned, a little hint of hope lacing her voice.

Central Town is just around our village. Only Alice-villagers are allowed to shop in this mall. The Alice-villagers has its own monetary system, the Rabbit (Rt). In short, they only accept rabbits as payment. One rabbit is equals to one dollar. Pretty expensive, right?

"I don't want to go to that mall, little girl. But I also don't like the idea of _you_ going all by yourself to that crappy mall. So I'm going with you." I said, not sure if I picked the right words.

"Thank you, Natsume!" She exclaimed as she firmly hugged my body.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Aoi and Youichi are waiting for us." I conveyed, acting like her hug was nothing. She broke the hug, looked at me and smiled.

"Okay."

**.**

After fetching Youichi and Aoi, we immediately went to Central Town. We need to trade our yens into rabbits first. So Mikan and I went to the money changer in the so-called Town. As soon as she got her rabbits, she instantaneously bought her favorite fluffy candy.

After she bought the fluff puffs, we went to the park near Central Town, we then sat under the shade of _our _Sakura Tree.

"Do you want some, Natsume?" She asked, giving me a piece of candy.

"No, I hate sweets. You, of all people, know that." I disproved, then asked her to stretch her legs so I can rest my head on her lap. I closed my eyes to relax.

"Ne, Natsume…" She calmly started as she tranquilly caresses my hair.

"Hn?" I answered softly, clearly enjoying the feeling of her warm fingertips.

"Nothing… I'm just enjoying _my _moment with you. Thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it."

"Hn. You're more than welcome, Mikan. You know it's my duty to protect you and make you happy." I stated as I opened my eyes, locking my eyes to her hazel orbs. She warmly smiled at me as she leaned down gave me a kiss on my cheek.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple _


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**My Sweet Punishment**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

**.**

**Disclaimer:**If I own GA, do you think I'm gonna write here in FFN? I don't think so.

**.**

**Warning**: Natsume's OOC (Not really, in Gakuen Alice, he's reaaaaaaaally cheesy nowadays), Too much sweetness & mushy stuff.

.

**Chapter II – Unexpected Visitor**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga's POV**

We were currently in front of her house. "I'll call you later, okay?" I said to her as I held her both hands.

She smiled at me, caressing my right cheek. "Okay but don't you want to go inside? I'll make you some coffee or hot chocolate if you want." She offered, staring at me.

I smiled a little. "Don't bother. It's getting late and I want you to rest, okay?"

"How can I rest if you're going to call me later?" She teased, giggling.

She's right… that made sense. "Fine, I'm not gonna call you. Happy?" I grumpily answered.

She laughed delightfully. She then shook her head and muttered, "No. I need to hear your voice later… so that I can sleep peacefully."

I smiled, taking her chin with my index finger for her to look at me. "You know what? Our time together is just never quite enough."

She chuckled. She then hugged me and mumbled, "That's true. Even though you annoy me every day…" I looked at her and frowned. I was about to say something but she cut me off by saying "I want to spend every irritating minute, together with you."

I stared at her, and this time, I'm the one who's caressing her face. I knew that this is the perfect moment to have our first kiss. I saw how she closed her eyes and I slowly leaned down to capture her lips, when—

"Bastard, what are you doing to my daughter?" We were both startled, saw an enraged Izumi Yukihira Sakura in front of us, and a giggling Yuka Azumi Sakura behind him.

I slowly released Mikan from my embrace, so that she can explain. "Dad, Natsume's just gonna kiss my cheek. Geez, we always do that everyday!"

Mr. Sakura rolled his eyes. "Do you need to close your eyes if someone's going to kiss your cheek? I don't think so!" He hissed, then shifted his eyes to look at me. "You!" He warned. "Stay away from my daughter!"

"Dad, you need to calm down! You don't need to be an over-protective parent!" Mikan complained anxiously, trying to stop her father from beating me. "Mom! Help me please?"

Mrs. Sakura chuckled, completely enjoying the scene. Talk about sadists. "Alright, Izumi! Mikan's right. You don't have to be so over-protective. Let them talk. And it's not as if we're not like them during our high school days." She said as she winked at me.

Miraculously, Mr. Sakura calmed down. He's really whipped to his wife. "This is your lucky day, mister. If I catch you doing those kinds of things to my daughter again, I swear you're not going to see her ever again!"

Mikan and Mrs. Sakura sweat dropped, not believing his words. Mikan's parents went toward their house, leaving Mikan and I alone.

"I'm sorry for that commotion, Natsume." She apologetically maundered. "I didn't think that he's gonna see us doing that…" She blushed.

I pushed aside her bangs to see her features clearly. "No sweat. Don't think about it." I smiled at her. "Even though I want to stay with you right here, it's getting late… Don't forget to answer my call later, okay?"

"Okay. Take care on your way home, Natsume."

I hugged her for the last time of the day and kissed her cheek.

**.**

"I just realized that you're the reason why I'm always late at school." She said on the other line and I can feel that she's sticking her tongue out.

"We're sleeping on the same time, idiot. But I'm not late like you." I teased, a small smile playing on my lips.

"So I'm the idiot now?" I know that she's currently pouting her adorable lips. "I'm gonna sleep if you're just gonna tease me."

"Don't forget to dream about me then," I challenged, amused at her silly antics.

She sighed and said, "Reality is better than our dreams, Natsume."

"So you want me to go there? In your room?" I asked smugly.

"It's ten in the evening and you expect me to open my door for you? I don't think so, Natsume."

I chuckled and retorted, "I thought reality is better than our dreams? I'll just have to sneak in to your room then."

"Mou, Stop teasing me already! What I mean is I like to spend my time tomorrow with you too. I'm giving you a portion of my life that I will never get back. Do you know what that means?"

My heart is beating frantically. Is she gonna confess that she loves me? No, she's too dense to realize that.

I shook my head even though she cannot see it. "No. What does that mean?"

"You're one of the important people in my life… And I'm pretty sure that I didn't just meet you for nothing."

Silence.

_Me too, Mikan. I really wish that I can tell you my feelings. But I'm scared because there's only one of you._

"Natsume, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. You must be tired." I sighed and changed the topic. "Let's talk tomorrow, Mikan. I don't want you to be late tomorrow, okay? Good night."

"Okay… Goodnight, Natsume." Is it just me or she sounded so disappointed?

**.**

_Poke. Poke._

I'm a light sleeper so I knew whenever someone's waking me up. I quickly rose up from my bed and saw Yamaguchi-san standing in front of me.

"Natsume-sama, I'm really sorry for waking you up. Someone's waiting for you at the living room." Yamaguchi-san stated as she bowed her head down.

"Who is it?" I asked, but Yamaguchi-san already left the room. I sighed. Who the hell's going to visit me on a bloody Tuesday morning?

I checked the alarm clock beside my bed. Fan-fucking-tastic. 3:57AM?

I quickly put on my shirt, and walked my way towards the living room. When I saw our so-called visitor, my eyes widened.

Expect the unexpected.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Were the only words I could mutter at that moment.

"I'm not. You can completely see me, right?" He smiled and walked towards me. "Long time no see, Natsume. It's been awhile since I've visited Japan, eh?"

"Yeah... You know, it's kinda awkward if I tell you that I've missed you, Ruka."

"It's creepy, not awkward. How's your life? Aunt Kaoru wants to go here too, but too bad, her schedule is so busy right now."

Damn, I'm still sleepy that I can't comprehend what he's talking about. "As much as I wanted to talk to you right now, I still have school to attend tomorrow. You should've called me or something. And I still want to sleep."

"Okay. I need to rest too. I guess I'm going to stay at my room before."

"Every room is available for you, Ruka… but not my room."

"If you say so, master." He laughed and made his way towards the guest room.

**.**

I was walking my way to the dining room when I saw Ruka, busy playing with Aoi.

"Good morning, Natsume!" Ruka greeted as he smiled at me.

"Nii-chan! Good morning! Look, Ruka-nii's here! Aoi-chan missed Ruka-nii so much!" Aoi said excitedly as she's bouncing up and down, too eager to tell me her news.

"I know, Buriko. Now, you must prepare first before you play with Ruka-nii, okay?" I told her as I ruffled her hair.

She smiled lively at me and said "Okay!"

Yamaguchi-san took her hand and lead her towards the bathroom, leaving Ruka and I alone.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I took a sip to my coffee.

He sat on the chair in front of me, munching on a piece of bread. "Living in France is so boring! And I wanted to live the Asian way."

I raised a raven brow at him. "It's a miracle that your mom allowed you to go here by yourself. You know what I mean." I stated as I continued to eat my breakfast.

He was still munching on the bread (the same one earlier) when he replied, "Yeah, I was actually surprised too."

"How long are you gonna stay here in Japan?" I couldn't help but ask.

He looked at me and declared, "I'm staying here for good."

I raised a brow, not knowing what he meant. "What do you mean _for good_?"

"Oh come on, Natsume. It doesn't take a genius to understand what for good means," He grinned. He then took a sip on his mango juice.

"It means that I'm enrolling at Gakuen Alice this school year. It might be the second semester, but it's okay, I've already informed the academy about it. Plus, that's the reason I told my mother why I want to go to Japan."

I shrugged, "Whatever."

He smiled. "You're still the same as ever, Natsume."

"Hn. I just noticed, where was that disgusting rabbit of yours?"

"He's not disgusting, and he's on his cage. He's still sleeping so I didn't want to disturb him. He's so cute when he's asleep—",I cut him off. I forgot that Ruka's talking _too_ much when it's about his little rabbit.

"I got your point already, Ruka. No need to praise that little rabbit of yours."

I frowned at him when I realized something. "You didn't want to disturb your rabbit but you've disturbed me when I was asleep? So I was that low to your standards, huh?"

"You don't have to be jealous because of a rabbit." He did not just say that. So freaking disgusting!

"Get the hell out of my house."

"I'm just kidding, man! You don't have to be so serious."

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**Aphrodite's Note**: Hey guys! It's been a while~ I'm really sorry for having a writer's block, a tight schedule and of course, laziness fever. I didn't re-read this so you might find a lot of mistakes! Sorry if it's short! :) I'll try to update this as soon as possible. :D

.

**LET'S ALL PRAY FOR JAPAN AND FOR THE WORLD.**

_I wish Higuchi Tachibana is still alive. D:_

.

_Reminders_**:**I'm not perfect just like everyone else. English isn't my first language. No flames please. Please Review.

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple ©_


End file.
